


Яды, зелья, озаренья

by WTF Thorki and Hiddlesworth 2021 (WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020)



Series: Тексты G — PG-13 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Magical Realism, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Thorki%20and%20Hiddlesworth%202021
Summary: О превратностях зельеварения.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Тексты G — PG-13 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119491
Kudos: 5





	Яды, зелья, озаренья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prepare for Trouble, Make it Double](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763487) by [thesaltybitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltybitch/pseuds/thesaltybitch). 



Маленькие бутылочки явно над ним издевались. А ведь подумать только, было время, когда он считал их прекраснейшим произведением искусства. Он помнил, как в детстве сидел на полу и восторженно на них смотрел, пока мать варила свои зелья, босая, всегда такая радостная, и длинные светлые волосы кучерявились у её лица, и чем дольше она трудилась, тем задорнее они завивались. Отец Тора часто вечерами подхватывал её на руки и шутил, что если она сейчас не остановится, то оторвётся от земли и взлетит, и ему больше не придётся тратиться на новые мётлы. Она смеялась в ответ, и Тор был влюблён в этот звук, отражающийся от истёртых от времени половиц, даже слыша его в тысячный раз.

У мамы всё выходило так легко. Она, не колеблясь, выхватывала с полок нужные травы, даже не глядя и не перепроверяя, всегда уверенная в том, что делает. И уж точно никогда не занималась тем, что сейчас делал Тор, а именно не прикусывала щёку до крови, пытаясь вспомнить, какое из двух растений положить следующим. И казалось бы, чего проще, рискни и попробуй наугад, да вот только если выберешь не ту траву, то получишь ядовитый дымок, который убьёт тебя. На месте. Волосы Тора, такие же светлые, как у матери, начинали вести себя так же, как у неё, выбиваясь из резинки, прилипая ко лбу и неизбежно кудрявясь возле щёк. Тор кое-как пригладил их и вымученно застонал, хватаясь за голову и в отчаянии глядя на полку перед собой. Рецепт лежал прямо тут, на столе позади, но он не хотел в него смотреть. Он был просто обязан вспомнить сам.

— Такое чувство, что тебя сейчас инфаркт хватит.

Тор аж подскочил от неожиданности.

— Локи!!!

Его друг с озадаченным видом стоял позади, во всём своём чуть усталом гранжевом великолепии, которое с постоянством нёс с собой по жизни. Сегодня на нём была пара армейских ботинок, порванные в нужных местах джинсы и фланелевая рубашка — видимо, отцовская, судя по ширине плеч. Лафей по комплекции был низким и широким; Локи же, видимо, весь пошёл в мать.

— Конечно, я, — сухо отозвался он. — Кто же ещё?

Тор нахмурился, пытаясь унять зачастившее сердце и перевести дыхание. Обычно напугать его было сложно, но где Локи — и где «обычно»? Хотя сейчас можно было списать всё на то, что Тор его так рано не ждал.

— Ещё даже пяти нет, — он наконец обрёл дар речи.

Локи едва удостоил его взглядом и принялся извлекать тяжеленные ветхие гримуары из сумки, в которой как всегда царил хаос и которая явно знавала лучшие столетия.

— Нас отпустили пораньше.

Тор поднял брови.

— То есть ты сам себя отпустил пораньше.

Локи улыбнулся и вывалил на стол томище размером с Техас. Взметнулась пыль.

— Что я говорил тебе насчёт того, чтобы заниматься своими делами и не лезть в чужие?

Тор хмыкнул. Их дела были общими класса с шестого.

— Перестал бы ты накладывать на него чары, — вздохнул Тор.

— Даже и не думал.

— Ты используешь один и тот же фокус третий раз подряд, он наверняка догадается, что это ты.

— Понятия не имею, с чего ты это взял. Всё ложь и клевета, — негодующе фыркнул Локи. — Эйр такой старый, он и без моей помощи засыпает спустя пять минут после того, как дверь закроется. Можешь мне поверить.

— Опыт подсказывает, что верить тебе — плохая идея.

— Именно за это ты меня и любишь, — отозвался Локи, склонив голову в своей особенной манере, становясь похожим на ангелочка и одновременно — на самое раздражающее разумное существо на этой планете.

Сердце Тора снова бешено заколотилось, и всё, что он смог выдавить, было:

— Да ну тебя.

Он оставил Локи устраиваться с книжками и вернулся к своим полкам с ингредиентами, старательно не давая себе подглядеть ответ на пожелтевших страницах заботливо открытой ранее книжки. Название нужной травы вспомнить всё не получалось; все слова на букву «Б» начинали сливаться в голове. А теперь ещё и Локи был рядом и не давал сосредоточиться. Потому что мозг переключался на совершенно другую проблему.

Они сдружились давно, ещё в средних классах. Тор тогда только переехал, и, хотя всегда легко сходился абсолютно со всеми, лучше всего он сдружился с мрачноватым мальчишкой, по обычаю сидевшим на задних рядах, который вечно влипал в неприятности, поджигая свои карандаши простеньким заклинанием нагрева. Тору нравилась искорка хаоса, таящаяся в глазах Локи, а Локи в ответ неожиданно проникся к нему симпатией, хотя со всеми остальными вёл себя, мягко говоря, не очень приветливо.

Вскоре они уже вместе влипали в неприятности и постепенно стали неразлучны. Они ночевали друг у друга, разговаривали до поздней ночи — ни о чём и обо всём одновременно, катались вместе на велосипедах и оставались друг у друга на выходные. Тор даже не понял, когда стал испытывать что-то большее, вернее, когда стал замечать вещи, о которых раньше даже не задумывался. Как двигались губы Локи, как замирали его пальцы на клавиатуре ноутбука или как он любил кусать ноготь на большом пальце левой руки, когда с головой уходил в свои мысли, — всегда именно на левой и никогда на правой.

Какое-то время они молча работали. Локи зачаровал плеер, и на заднем фоне теперь играла тихая музыка, но в остальном царила полная тишина. Тор начал чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке, но решил переключиться на другое зелье, а потом прервался, чтобы сделать чаю. Он поставил горячую чашку мятного чая перед Локи, и тот сразу же обхватил её вечно мёрзнущими пальцами, не отрываясь от книги. Волосы он заправил за ухо; сверху на краешке ушной раковины поблёскивала серьга. Неделю назад Локи затащил Тора в магазин, прежде чем тот успел хоть слово вставить, и ехидно смотрел, как тот зеленеет, глядя, как игла прокалывает Локи ухо. Тора до сих пор мутило, когда он об этом вспоминал, но Локи очень шло.

— Ты что-то хотел сказать? — поинтересовался Локи, не отрываясь от книги.

— Серьга тебе идёт.

— Надеюсь, — страдальчески отозвался Локи. — Я на том боку пока вообще спать не могу, это ужасно.

Теперь, когда тишина была нарушена, Тор отчаянно хотел продолжить разговор.

— Останешься на ужин?

— Эм… да я вроде всегда остаюсь?

— Ну да, ну да. Просто хотел уточнить. Как чай?

— Нормально.

— Что читаешь?

— Да боже ж мой!

Тор даже не осознавал, что завалил Локи шквалом вопросов, пока тот не поднял на него возмущённый взгляд, всё так же покусывая ноготь. Выражение лица у него было такое, словно бы Тор внезапно отрастил себе хвост и четыре руки.

— Прости, — пробормотал Тор и, ретировавшись на рабочую половину комнаты, стал проверять котелки. Тихий стук подсказал ему, что Локи захлопнул книгу.

— И вообще, что ты там делаешь? — с этими словами тот подошёл сзади и с любопытством уставился на содержимое котелков. — Это что ещё за хрень?

— Заткнись.

— Нет, ну правда, — засмеялся Локи. — Выглядит отвратно! Что ты пытался приготовить?

Ответ был не так-то прост, да и Тор внезапно понял, что находиться в такой близости от Локи просто не может, и запах морозного горного воздуха, что тот принёс с собой с улицы, кружил голову и путал мысли. Тор бессвязно пробормотал что-то себе под нос и демонстративно развернулся к шкафчику на стене.

— Перестань, я уверен, что твоё варево ещё можно спасти, — подал голос Локи, и Тор услышал, как тот листает справочник по зельям. — Ты всё делал по рецепту?

— Я хотел справиться сам, — засопел Тор, сцепив пальцы в замок на затылке.

— Мог бы просто спросить, дурень, — хмыкнул Локи. — Вот, смотри.

Тор так до конца и не понял, что случилось. Он обернулся — а в следующий момент Локи уже обнимал его, и они вовсю целовались. Мозг Тора блаженно отключился, и он полностью поддался ощущениям тепла прижавшегося к нему Локи, изношенной фланели под пальцами и мягкости открытых губ.

Локи чуть отстранился, сбито дыша. Его глаза сияли, и при этом была в них какая-то лёгкая неуверенность. Его взгляд ищуще метался по лицу Тора, словно Локи пытался угадать, правильно ли поступил. Тор, так и не найдя нужных слов, подался вперёд и снова поцеловал его. А потом ещё раз. И ещё. И один самый последний разочек, пока Локи не начал смеяться.

И как же прекрасно звучал его смех.

— Ты же этого и хотел, да?

Тор поцеловал его в нос. А потом в лоб, просто потому что мог, наслаждаясь новыми ощущениями.

— Неа. Вообще ни разу.

Локи самодовольно усмехнулся.

— Одинсон, я же тебя насквозь вижу.

— О! Бессмертник, — выдохнул Тор невпопад, когда его память вдруг заработала.

Локи нахмурился.

— Чего?

— Нужно добавить бессмертник.


End file.
